


[audio] Five Things Your Soulmark Can Tell You About Your Match!

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, clickbait article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eager to meet your soulmate? Your soulmark may be able to tell you more than you think. Answer these five short questions to learn more!00:16:32 :: Written byLitra.





	[audio] Five Things Your Soulmark Can Tell You About Your Match!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362591) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58ezc4mxo0s2vnd/%5BOrig%5D%20Five%20Things%20Your%20Soulmark%20Can%20Tell%20You%20About%20Your%20Match.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XpB2ubpt1WGD_-v2cqhIC0PDTzlZ6kuV)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “no dialogues” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Litra for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
